Pas de Deux
Pas de Deux is a song sung by Miki Matsubara, with lyrics by Linda Hennrick, composed by Tsunehiro Izumi. It is the end credits theme to Dirty Pair: Project Eden. Lyrics Romanji= Tsumasaki tatete Party Night Romansu yureru Disco Beat Toki ni kasaneru Ecstacy Amai wana ni sasowarete ku Mie hajimeteru Candle light Sunaona mama no Down Beat Gin no gurasu no Mystery Tokimeku hodo Afurete yuku Sono ki ni nareba Clap Your Hand Sign o kimete Honki ni nareba Stamp Your Feet Mayowazu sugu ni hiiru suteru Tonight Konya wa odo...tte Pas de Deux Tonight Kono mama odo...tte Pas de Deux Muchuu na no Mou modorenai Give me! Give me! Come on! Aoku kirameku Moonlight Ruuju de kazaru Flap Beat Himegoto dake no Diary Mekuru tabi ni ochite yukeru Onna wa itsumo Sexy Sight Hajikeru hodo no Flash Beat Yume miru koro no Destiny Kanjiru mama Somerarete ku Sono ki ni nareba Clap Your Hand Sign o kimete Honki ni nareba Stamp Your Feet Mayowazu sugu ni hiiru suteru Tonight Konya wa odo...tte Pas de Deux Tonight Kono mama odo...tte Pas de Deux Muchuu na no Mou modorenai Give me! Give me! Come on! (Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas-Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas-Pas de deux...) Tonight Konya wa odo...tte Pas de Deux Tonight Kono mama odo...tte Pas de Deux Muchuu na no Mou modorenai Give me! Give me! Come on! Tonight Konya wa odo...tte Pas de Deux Tonight Kono mama odo...tte Pas de Deux Muchuu na no Mou modorenai Give me! Give me! Come on!|-|English=A party night, danging on tip-toe A romantic disco beat Ecstacy that builds with time Luring you into a luscious trap Candlelight just coming into view A straight-forward downbeat Mystery in a silver glass That overflows as the excitement rises If you feel like it, clap your hands! Choose your sign If you get serious, stamp your feet! Don't hesitate, just throw off your high heels Dance tonight, pas de deux Tonight, dance as we are, pas de deux I'm crazy for you, there's no turning back Give me! Give me! Come on! Moonlight, palely shining A flap beat dressed up with lipstick A diary that holds only secrets I fall deep into it every time I turn the pages A woman is always a sexy sight The flash beat makes you feel like you'll burst Destiny will come when you dream It turns you into what you feel inside If you feel like it, clap your hands! Choose your sign If you get serious, stamp your feet! Don't hesitate, just throw off your high heels Dance tonight, pas de deux Tonight, dance as we are, pas de deux I'm crazy for you, there's no turning back Give me! Give me! Come on! (Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas-Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas de deux... Pas-Pas de deux...) Dance tonight, pas de deux Tonight, dance as we are, pas de deux I'm crazy for you, there's no turning back Give me! Give me! Come on! Dance tonight, pas de deux Tonight, dance as we are, pas de deux I'm crazy for you, there's no turning back Give me! Give me! Come on! Video Category:Dirty Pair: Project Eden Music Category:Music Category:Endings